A network can include one or more devices or endpoints that can be used to monitor, manage, and/or collect data about the consumption of resources (e.g., electricity, heat, water, gas, etc.). In some instances, the device can communicate data about the monitored resources to another device such as a server (e.g., a headend system) that can collect or store the data.
In some instances, it is possible that certain data will be collected by the device, but the server will not receive all of the collected data due to various reasons such as a hardware or software failure, a network issue, a power outage, etc. For example, the device can be a low energy (“LE”) device that is powered or operated by a power source (e.g., a battery) with a limited life span. The life span of the power source can be diminished as the LE device transmits or receives data or signals, which can limit an amount of communication between the LE device and another device such as a parent device (e.g., node) connected to the LE device and the server to route data from the LE device to the server. In this example, each communication between the LE device and the parent device diminishes the life span of the LE device's power source.
Thus, existing systems and methods for collecting data from a device or endpoint such as a low energy device present disadvantages such as, but not limited to, those discussed above and may be unable to retrieve missing data from the device or may be unable to retrieve missing data from the device without depleting the device's power source. For these and other reasons, improved techniques for gap data collection are therefore desirable.